


letters from suburbia

by himaAlaya



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blogging, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/himaAlaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of blogs that John writes on a road trip with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. backseat stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote these as part of a school project, so there's that.

I am writing this out of the back of my car. For whatever reason, me and my boyfriend decided it was a brilliant idea to actually take a road trip. Well, it was my idea. All mine. I am such a brilliant individual.

This might possibly be the worst idea I have ever come up with.

We couldn’t fit 12 cats in the car though, just the two of us.

Basically the whole trip has so far consisted of the two of us singing bad music at the top of our lungs, and occasionally stopping at gas stations so that we can eat, refill the tank or go to the bathroom (We could easily pee on the side of the road, why haven’t we done that yet. I’m adding that to the list.). Dave is asleep right now, maybe. I don’t know, I can’t be assed to turn around and see what he’s doing in the backseat.

But I know what I can say. Sitting on the trunk of my car underneath all these stars is fantastic. The universe’s indifference to me as a human being, a god, a fuck up, is incredibly comforting. There’s no way that tomorrow I’m going to wake up and say “Ah yes, the world hates me and I’m okay with that.”, but at 2am with the sky clear, yea, I can totally say that.

So here’s the story, about how my life got turned right upside down.

Well that’s actually a lie, it’s more about this stupid road trip I decided to take with my boyfriend. Ah yes, the joys of being on the open road. It’s almost like the Goofy Movie, except neither of us actually have parents anymore. Alone in the world, sleeping in the back of an old van that we outfitted with blankets and pillows. Before we left, we had our downstairs neighbors come down to the car garage to try and figure out how to get the seats out (turns out they folded down).


	2. coffee connections

So here I am, again, sitting in the back of the van while we’re parked on the side of the road somewhere in the desert, it’s actually really cold in the desert in the middle of the night, has anyone actually said that in not a science-y kind of way? Well, here you go, it’s cold. Cold as balls.

I kind of miss the city, the nightlife and the feeling of constantly having someone around, crowds and conveniences and fire escapes to sit on when you need time to yourself. It’s so weird, just being all alone with one person all the time. I mean, sure we stop in places that have some people, old diners and gas stations and we meet people, exchange numbers. Will we ever see them again? I don’t know, but maybe they’ll remember who we are.

A lot of these people at old coffee shops try to tell us cool tourist attractions, but Dave and I always decide against them, opting to do whatever the locals do first. Why not, it’s always fun to pretend you’re someone else.

I really need to stop writing these thing so late at night, I’m exhausted and the blankets are so warm.

I’m closing the trunk now, and the laptop.


	3. reckless tree branches

So we’re just about at the end of our trip. I think. We’ve emerged from the desert and we’ve hit California, and we’re now someone in the middle of the woods. I think. I don’t even know anymore, it’s sort of all just become a big blur of moss covered bridges and slipping on rocks. My poor shoes. My poor yellow shoes. They’re starting to look more like a sad yellow than a bright yellow.

Oh also it’s raining a lot.

Thank you Dave, thank you so much for picking the destination where I have to be outside near constantly. Did we even pack a tent? Where did we even park the stupid van? I stopped a moment ago, to make this blog post.

If I don’t live, I leave all my movies to my cat, Natasha. I’ve slipped on so many rocks and just about bashed my face in. Being short never helps my case, and I am not the natural outdoorsy person like my sister is. I hope I actually make it out alive.

Okay so, this post is officially becoming mobile, I’m being carried around so I don’t die by accident when I’m walking. Turns out, I might just be lazier than I thought I was.

A play-by-play of what I am seeing. Trees, rocks, moss, leaves. Leaves hitting me in the face.

Can we not nature, can we not.

Dave’s found his way back to the parking lot, and he claims it’s because I stopped walking and started blogging that he did this. Well I’m SO SORRY that I needed to document my life as it occurs, the horrors of being meticulous on a road trip.

In the time that we’ve been gone, the sun has started to sink into the horizon, which is weird since we only started around 2pm. Unless I just have no sense of time. Maybe I’m falling asleep? The stars are all coming out, and I think maybe I’m losing it right now. Time to stop staring at a tiny screen I guess.


	4. montage hospital

As it turns, I did hit my head. Aha. Ha. Hahaha. Well that was completely expected. That’s why Dave had to carry me back to the van because I couldn’t walk straight. He went ahead to make sure it was clear enough to carry me around.

I have a concussion, isn’t that just absolutely great? I’ll let you in on a secret, it’s not. It sucks. It sucks a lot. While we were driving here I kept getting poked so I wouldn’t fall asleep, when all I really wanted to do was fall asleep.

Needless to say, hospital beds are the worst beds. The back of the van is more comfortable than this is. Every time a nurse comes in to check on me, they try to kick Dave out too. Yes, please, kick out the person trying to make sure I don’t fall asleep.

Some of the other nurses have taken to doing my nails and my hair on their downtime. It’s kind of weird, I mean, my nails look great and all, but my hair doesn’t look great at all. It’s kind of upsetting. They let me keep all the cute hair clips though, that’s kinda nice. On a totally unrelated note, hospital coffee sucks. Luckily, being in California, they have hipsters in every nook and cranny and there is at least 5 Starbucks on every given corner. I am supplied. I can’t leave this bed, but I am supplied with not shitty coffee when I ask. Thank everything for that.

I wish this hospital visit could just be a montage sequence, I’d be out of this bed faster, and actually enjoying what I’m doing.


	5. roadside blues

They kept me in the hospital for a couple of days, just so they could keep an eye on me, have I mentioned hospital beds suck? I probably already have, but I need to reiterate my hate of shitty beds. At least I got out, the concussion wasn't nearly as bad as everyone made it out to be. It's not like I wouldn't survive anyway. It's just one of those things that comes along with being a god, for better or for worse I can't really die.

I never really struggled with the idea of immortality, but sometimes I think that maybe mortality would be nice. I mean, sure maybe I saved the world, and maybe I should have been rewarded for that, but it's not really the best thing that I've been given. Being unaging might be cool for anyone else. I don't think it's cool. Sometimes I lie in bed and just think about how I'll never die. I'll see all the world's greatest coming travesties, and have lived through all of the ones that we've had now. Maybe I could be like, a prophet or something.

That's so unrealistic, I don't even know how I'll go through life anymore. I think our landlord might die before we ever do. Will I still live in the same high rise with Dave? I don't doubt that I'll still be living with Dave, but what if people just forget we're there. We could be like ghosts, and if that doesn't work out we can be ghosts in Washington instead of in Texas. 

Oh, yea. I can't drive for a couple of days, so I'm just letting Dave do that. The doctors said I should probably avoid strain, does that include blogging? I don't really know, I don't think I really care either. I'm also supposed to ignore loud music, so I can't even touch the radio. This silence is literally the worst thing that has ever happened to me, it's so quiet. I can hear the muffler of my car. I just want to listen to music, or not be stuck in this seat anymore. We're not anywhere close to our next destination, but I'm really having a hard time sitting still. This is ridiculous, I am the master of sitting still. Someone help me, save me from being cramped in the passenger seat.


End file.
